Never Let You Go
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: A secret chamber.A old magic bracelet. A hidden secret and 8 "chosen" teens. Join Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice as they set off on on a mission filled with danger, adventure, love and magic...ExB EmxR JxA
1. Chapter 1

A/N Heey Guys! This is my first fanfic EVER. Hope you guys enjoy! CIAO!

Hi. My name is Renesmee Black. I'm 67 years old and I have leg cancer. The doctors are telling me and my family that today is my last day in this world. I'm not sad, I'm actually very happy. I'll finally be able to meet my mom and dad. I looked at my right wrist at the pretty bracelet I was wearing It was two strings of pearls connected in the middle with 2 hearts that had diamonds on them. I smiled to myself. This had been my mom, Bella Cullen's, very favorite piece of jewelry, given to her by my dad, Edward Cullen, when they both where only 6 years old. When my mom was about to die, she'd given me this bracelet telling me 'The Story'. She'd told me that when I was about to die, I should do the same with my daughter. Unfortunately, I didn't have a daughter; I had two very good boys, James and Sam. So I was going to give the bracelet and tell the story to my one and only granddaughter, Irina. I was just thinking about my parents' story when I heard a little knock on my hospital room door. It was Irina.

"Hello, Grandma, daddy told me you wanted to talk to me." She said in her sweet little voice.

"Yes Irina, honey. Come sit here. I'm going to tell you a story. And I need give you something." Irina came and sat on the end of my bed and smiled at me. "Make yourself comfortable honey, it's a long story."

"Okay Grandma." She said.

I took the bracelet off of my wrist and gave it to her. She smiled.

"Thank-you Grandma, it's beautiful. "

"Yes, I know that. Now I'm going to tell you the story behind it."

"Okay, I'm ready"

I smiled. A tear drop rolled down my cheek. "Ok, so it all started a long time ago. The day they were all born. The Swan's and the Cullen's triplets. (A/N ok so from this point in the story the story will regularly be told from either Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper or Emmet's or nobody's POV. So Renesmee is actually telling this story to Irina but let's just forget about them from this point. They will be back in the end and in the middle maybe. PM me if you still don't get it.) Mr. & Mrs. Swan and Mr. & Mrs. Cullen lived right next door in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. They were really good friends and both households soon found out that they were going to have triplets the same day as each other. The Hales were going to have boys and the Swans, girls. Both were due the 15th of September. The Cullen's named their boys Edward, Jasper and Emmet. While the Swans named their girls Isabella (Bella for short), Alice and Rosalie. And so, from the very beginning, the kids had a connection. They were the best of friends, all of them, always together. The boys and the girls developed a connection. At age 3, Emmet had already started calling Rose his 'girlfriend'. At age 5, Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and said 'I weely, weely luve youz'. But, Edward and Bella weren't like that. Sure they had HUGE crushes on each other, but they were always 'best friends'. One day as the Swan girls were getting up, they heard yelling coming from downstairs.

"Oh no! I think they're fighting again." Alice whined.

"Ya think?" Rosalie mocked.

"No I KNOW"

"Well, you SAID you think."

"I did NOT"

"Did too"

"Did NOT!"

"Did t-, "Rosalie was cut off by Bella yelling at them both.

"Guys STOP IT! Stop arguing for just a minute so we can hear what they're saying. I think I heard mom say 'Phoenix is fine then'. I wonder what she means?" The girls were immediately silent.

Then they heard their dad speak,"ok then, "he said, "Phoenix it is. We'll move there in 3 weeks."

"WHAT" the girls shirked. They couldn't believe their ears. They were MOVING?

"Sush—I bet we just had a misunderstanding." Alice whispered. "Just keep listening." By this time the girls had made their ways to the top of the staircase.

Then they heard their mom,"ok, but how are we going to tell the girls? They LOVE it here." Renee said her tone quieter now.

"We'll tell them when they-Oh No" Charlie said as he looked at the top of the staircase to see three teary eyed 6-year-old girls. Rosalie's blond hair was sticking out of her ponytail and stuck out in all different directions, but that didn't seem to bother her as she cried down a lake. Alice's little hands were folded over her eyes and she was crying. Bella's big tear filled chocolate brown eyes stared into his own eyes. Looking at his 3 angel's Charlie immediately thought about cancelling and just staying in Forks. But, he knew it was too late.

"We're moving aren't we?" Bella sobbed.

"Rose, Alice, Bella, let's get you three dressed first and th-"

"NO!" Rosalie yelled.

"Tell us why first."Alice screeched.

"Hon, your dad got a job there that pays him double he gets working at the Police Station here" Renee said calmly, "And there's A LOT of sunshine there. Now come on let's get you three dressed and it's not like we are moving today you guys still have 3 whole weeks. OK come on now" Renee took the girls into their room to get changed. Bella was ready and came down first. She was still crying. Big fat tears rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was Edward, there to ask if the girls wanted to come out and play with them.

"Hey Bella! I was wondering if- Oh my god Bella why are you crying?" Bella quickly hugged him and said, "Because Edward. Because we are moving to Phoenix in 3 weeks" she sobbed

A/N So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll only continue if I get 10 reviews. THANKS!

Sophie3


	2. Chapter 2 And so it happened

A/N Okay so I got 29 hits for chapter 1 but only 1 review? How does that work people? So this chapter is dedicated to Sara or xRoHit for reviewing. Thanks xRoHit, once again and you will get a part in this story probably in the next chapter. Anybody who reviews has a chance of getting a part in this story so REVIEW! OK bye enjoy the story.

"Hey Bella! I was wondering if- Oh my god Bella why are you crying?" Bella quickly hugged him and said, "Because Edward. Because we are moving to Phoenix in 3 weeks" she sobbed.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Edward's tone was shocked.

"We're moving" Alice said. She and Rosalie quietly came down the stairs.

"I-in 3 w-w-weeks" Rosalie stuttered.

Suddenly Charlie and Renee appeared behind Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Edward! What's up?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

"YOU GUYS ARE MOVING?" Edward yelled in his little voice.

"Yes Edward. Yes we are. But, don't worry. The girls will come visit time to time." Renee soothed.

"O-o-okay." Edward said. There were tears in his eyes now.

"Now why don't all you go out and play? Huh? Doesn't that sound good now?" Charlie urged pushing the kids out the door.

Bella's POV

Me, Edward, Alice and Rosalie were pushed out the door by my dad. We all then started looking for Emmet and Jasper.

"Hey guys and Rose. Sup?" Emmet the living teddy bear asked us. "And why the long faces?"

Rose told him and Jasper the whole story. Soon their eyes were filled with tears as well. But then Edward, the smart boy he was, came up with an idea.

"Hey guys! We should stop crying NOW. And enjoy the three weeks the girls have left. C'mon we could we could have sleepovers, movie nights; go camping all together with our parents. Plus we don't have to worry about getting to bed early cuz its summer vacations." He said

He's smart and cute.

"Yes Edward! Great idea. Sleepover tonight at the Swan house." Alice squealed. Oh brother. I knew the cause of this all-of-a-sudden- happy mood. Recently, mom had bought Alice a little make-up kit. The next day, Alice had come up with this idea to dress the boys up as girls at the next sleepover.

I wondered what Edward would look like if he was a girl. I decided I liked his boyness and that if he turned into a girl we would have no future together. I blushed at that thought. Oh god damn my bushing.

"Bella," Edward asked, "why are you blushing?"

"OH- uh its nothing." He wouldn't want to know anyway. Kate, the girl who sat next to me at school told me that he like Tanya Denali and that she liked him. I should have guessed because Tanya was a hundred times more pretty than I was. But Edward told me everything, he was my best friend after all. I wonder how Kate knows. Hmmm…

(LATER THAT DAY 7:00pm)

DING DONG

I heard the doorbell ring and saw The Pixie run down to get it. The Pixie was our little name for Alice. After 5 minutes, the boys were in our room finding a place to put their sleeping bags. That was a hard job because there were already 3 twin beds there. After everyone was settled down, we went downstairs to watch "Cinderella" the cartoon movie. Then we went upstairs to our room and dressed up the boys. Then we took pictures of them posing. Emmet was the best and really into his character. Then Jasper and Alice told us a scary story. Finally after a lot of talking we all went to sleep. The next few days were just like that. On our last night we slept over at the Cullen's house…

Nobody's POV

…and that's when Edward gave Bella the bracelet.

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, the bracelet IS magical. So what do you guys think will happen next? I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, bye


	3. Chapter 3 Ill miss You

A/N I hope you guys are enjoying! This chapter will be really short so don't mind please

A Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind  
As the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind  
And I wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
And I wanna be there when you hit the ground  
So don't go away say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life  
Cos I need more time yes I need more time  
Just to make things right  
Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
About all the things caught in my mind  
Me and you what's going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show  
The feelings that are wrong

Don't Go Away- Oasis

Nobody's POV

And that's when Edward gave Bella the bracelet…

Bella's POV

Today was our last day in Forks. But, I and my sisters decided not to cry yet. We'd cry on the plane. All of our bags were packed. We were ready to go. But, today night was going to be spent at the Cullen's house. We were having a sleepover. Once there, I, Rose and Alice started putting down our sleeping bags when Edward came in the room. He looked nervous.

"Umm…Bella?" He said.

"Yaa?" I asked, suddenly curious. I turned around to face him, "what's up?"

"Uhh-do you mind coming on a walk with me?" he asked, smiling.

"Ahahahaha Why are you so nervous? I'm your best friend—Of course I will."

He smiled really big now,"Ok come on."

He reached out to take my hand. I blushed but took it hesitantly. We walked out of the house and even out here I could hear Alice and Rosalie squealing about what surprise Edward would have for me. As we walked in a comfortable silence, I thought that too. Finally we appeared near a forest.

"Are we hiking? Edward you being my best friend KNOW I hate hiking how could you possibly even think-" I blabbed before he cut me off by putting his little hand over my mouth.

Sush Bella sush. It's only 5 miles and I'll be with you the whole way." He smiled.

We started hiking. Like most 6-year-olds, I was scared of the forest. But, Edward held my hand the whole way until we finally appeared in a clearing. My breathing stopped.

"Oh" was all that came out of my mouth. I was awestruck. It was a beautiful meadow. With flowers everywhere and in every color imaginable. There were butterflies and lots of them there. I could hear the faint sounds of a stream in the distance. Beside me, Edward let go of my hand and walked into the middle of the meadow and sat on a rock that was there.

"Welcome to my meadow Bella." He said, smiling. "You're the only one aside from me that ever showed this place to. That's because you are special to me." He looked at me. Oh my God was this actually happening to me.

"It's beautiful Edward," I wanted to say that he was way more beautiful then the meadow, but my throat went dry.

"I umm need to give you something." He said.

"Oh um ok" I smiled.

He came up really close to me and then reached into his pocket. Then he pulled out the most prettiest bracelet I'd ever seen. It was two strings of beads fastened in the middle with two hearts covered in diamonds. He took my hand and put it on my wrist.

"I'm really going to miss you Bella. I really love you." He then kissed my cheek.

A/N ok so I have 60 hits now but only 1 review. Please review guys. Make me happy. I don't care if your reviews are mean or whatsoever. Just R&R. See you guys.


	4. Chapter 4 Never Wanna let You Go

A/N sorry guys I'm really stupid I know. I didn't update sorry. I'm updating now! Thx for the reviews and to A Friend with Advice- thanks I know it wasn't meant to be a flame but I just wanted to add some fake stuff so here's the chapter guys!

They say that hate has been sent

So let loose the talk of love

Before they outlaw the kiss

Baby give me one last hug

There's a dream that i've been chasing

Want so badly for it to be reality

And when you hold my hand then i understand

That it's meant to be 'cause baby when you're with me

It's like an angel came by oh and took me to heaven

Like you took me to heaven girl

'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better

I don't want you to go oh no so

Let the music blast we gon' do our dance

Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all

'cause this life's too long and this love's too strong

So baby know for sure that i'll never let you go

I got my favorite girl

Not feeling no pain no fear

Don't have a care in the world

Why would i when you are here?

There's a moment i've been chasing

And i finally caught it out on this floor

Baby there's no hesitation no reservation

By taking a chance and more oh no because

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven

Like you took me to heaven girl

'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better

I don't want you to go oh no so

Let the music blast we gon' do our dance

Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all

'cause this life's too long and this love's too strong

So baby know for sure that i'll never let you go

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven

Like you took me to heaven girl

'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better

I don't want you to go oh no so

Take my hand let's just dance

Watch my feet follow me

Don't be scared girl i'm here

If you didn't know this is love

Let the music blast we gon' do our dance

Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all oh baby

'cause this life's too long and this love's too strong

So baby know for sure that i'll never let you go

So don't fear don't you worry 'bout a thing

I am here right here i'll never let you go

Don't shed a tear whenever you need me

I'll be here i'll never let you go

Oh no oh no oh

I'll never let you go

Oh no oh no oh

I'll never let you go

Never let you Go- Justin Bieber

BPOV

After me and Edward had come back from our walk, everyone watched a movie. It must have been good but I was too worried. I didn't want to leave Forks, what if we never came back what if I never saw Edward again? What if us and the boys lost touch? What if we all forgot about each other? There was a whole list of questions in my brain. Soon, Esme told us all to go to bed. We all agreed and laughed and talked our way into sleep. Everyone except for me that is. I was restless. I cried myself to sleep at around 4:30am. I got up at 7:00am and woke Rose and Alice up.

"Rose! Ali! Get up! Mom said we have to be back at the house by 8:00 'member?" I said as I shook them both.

"Yaa Bells, our house is right next door," Rose moaned, "why should we get up an hour earlier?"

"Rose, for the first time, I agree with you." said Alice as she rolled over in her sleeping bag.

"Guys come on, we could have a last breakfast with the boys and say good bye with plenty of time." I argued back.

"She's right. Alice, Rose, get your bums out of your sleeping bags and gimme a hug." Emmet boomed as Edward and Jasper nodded. Edward looking as gorgeous as ever.

We all had a lot of fun that morning and at the end, we all cried even Emmet who I thought was big and string. I and my sisters went home to get dressed and then we piled into our little car as Charlie and Renee said good-bye to the Cullen's. As we drove away, I got one last glimpse of Edward's face he was smiling but his eyes were sad. The whole way to the airport and then the ride on the airplane I was sad and I cried A LOT. Same thing was with Rosalie and Alice. Charlie and Renee kept a calm face but even I knew that they wanted to cry just like we were. Finally we got to Phoenix. It was pretty cool there. But, I still couldn't help but compare everything to Forks. As I looked at the sun set, I remembered that tomorrow was September the 13th . My 7th birthday was coming up. Me and my sisters already had told our parents that we didn't want to celebrate, we were too sad. I yawned and I realized I was tired. I crawled into my bed and immediately fell asleep.

9 YEARS AND 1 DAY LATER ( September 13th the girls 17th birthday.)

APOV

"EEEEKKKKKK" I screamed as I got up, "I'm 16! OMG!"

I first ran to Rose's room and shook her.

"ROSE GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF YOUR BED! YOU'RE SIXTEEN! WHAT OTHER TYPE OF REMINDER DO YOU NEED?" I yelled in her ear, pointing at the chart on her wall that had been here for the past 3 years, counting down the dates to our 16th birthday.

She got up sleepily, then all of a sudden her eyes widened in surprise. "OMG! I'm 16 !" she squealed as she jumped up and down with me.

"Lets go wake up Bella." I said

"I'm up already what with your screaming. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Phoenix woke up now and its only 6:00am Alice. You could have waited until 9:30 at least. And well in case you're wondering I am hyped that I'm 16 in fact ! OMG FINNALY WE MADE IT!" Bella said as we all laughed and jumped up and down on Rose's bed till Rose realized that we were in her room and made us go to the Guestroom to jump. After we were totally pooped, we flopped down on the bed. When I got my breath back, I ran to my room and turned on the computer. Rose and Bella followed me. When they saw what I was doing they ran into their rooms. I smiled. I firstly wrote 'YAY I'm 16! Finally!' on my pm. I opened up my email. I had an email from my best friend Sara ( A/N there you are xRoHit) saying happy birthday. She was the first girl I'd met in Phoenix. The nicest girl in the world she was. I replyed saying thank you and then I logged in.

A/N just so you guys know;

CrazyPix-Alice

Cutie101-Bella

BeautifulBlonde-Rosalie

Emmey-Teddy-Emmet

HandsomeHunk- Edward

KewlDude- Jasper

NOBODIES POV

CrazyPix has logged on

Cutie101 has logged on

BeautifulBlonde has logged on

Cutie101: LOL I knew nobody would be online at 7 in the morning.

BeautifulBlonde: LOL so did I but did Alice nope.

CrazyPix: Grrrr That's not nice u know

Cutie101 and BeautifulBlonde- HAHAHAHAH WE DON'T CARE!

HandsomeHunk has logged on

Emmey-Teddy has logged on

KewlDude has logged on

HandsomeHunk, Emmey-Teddy and KewlDude: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLS!

CrazyPix: HAHA you guys were WRONG! They are online!

KewlDude: Yaa Alice chill. Ur way 2 crazy I cnt belive I said 'I love you' to you wen we were little

Cutie101, BeautifulBlonde, HandsomeHunk and Emmey-Teddy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LOL!

CrazyPix: *blushing*

HandsomeHunk, Emmey-Teddy and KewlDude: anyways we have a gift for you girls…

A/N so what will the gift be? Come back for more because I'll be updating SOOOON! PROMISE!

I


	5. Chapter 5 Do You Remember?

A/N heey guys I'm back. I've realized I was very stupid to just ditch my story, I was gonna start again he next day but my mom grounded me because I snuck out to watch a movie lol. So, here's the story.

HandsomeHunk, Emmey- Teddy and KewlDude: We have a gift for you girls…

CrazyPix: WAIT! If todays OUR bdays then todays ur bday 2! OMG I'm sooo stupied I forgot…I mean WE forgot.

Cutie101: Oh yaa OMG im So sorry guys.

BlondeBeauty: Yaa we r bad frends.

Cutie101, CrazyPix and BeautifulBlonde: anyways HAPPY BDAY! OMG WE R ALL 16!

HandsomeHunk, KewlDude and Emmey- Teddy: LOL u guys haven't changed. Thx.

BondeBeauty: Ok soo… whats our present?**********

KewlDude: Well we r nt sure if u guys r gonna like it.

Cutie101: whadaya mean?

HandsomeHunk: Well… you guys like it in Phoenix rite.

BlondeBeauty: Yaa its nice here.

CazyPix: JUST TELL US WHAT IT IS OR I'm GONNA HAVE TO COME TO FORKS TO KICK UR GUYSES BUTS!

Emmey-Teddy: well we conviced ur mom nd dad to send u here so u could do that.

CrazyPix, BlondeBeauty and Cutie101: WHAT!

HandsomeHunk: We convinced ur mom nd dad to move here wid u guys

CrazyPix, BlondeBeauty and Cutie101: OMG!

KewlDude: WHAT?

BlondeBeauty: Nothng much its just that ALL 3 OF US R SCREAMIN OUR LUNGS OUT!

Emmey-Teddy: OH

KewlDude: MY

HandsomeHunk: GODDNESS!

Emmey-Teddy: THEY LIKE THE GIFT!

CrazyPix: DUH WE DO!

Cutie101: When r we coming?

HandomeHunk: u goys r gonna be here screaming with us in 2 days HURRY AND PACK UR PLANE GOES TMR NITE!

CrazyPix: OH REALLY! ONO I GOTTA PAK! Byee guys!

KewlDude: WAIT ALICE FOR A SEC!

CrazyPix: OK?

Emmey-Teddy: NO QUESTIONS MISSY!

Everyone exept CrazyPix: LOLOLOLOL

HandsomeHunk: By The way … bella why is ur name thingy cutie101?

Cutie101: *Blushing* look huz tkin the guys who thinks hez a handsome Hunk.

Emmey-Teddy, BlondeBeuty, CrazyPix, KewlDude: LOL

Emmey-Teddy: awwee mann we gotta go galz mom is screachin at us.

KewlDude: To come eat breakfast.

BlondeBeauty : I'n 3 days we r all gonna be eatin breakfast wid u guys!

HandomeHunk: cANT WAIT!

Cutie101: LOL bye guys

CrazyPix has signed out

BlondeBeauty has signed out

KewlDude has signed out.

Emmey-Teddy has signed out

Cutie101: Edward?

HansomeHunk: yaa bells im here

Cutie101: Will u come get us at the airport?

HandsomeHuk: If u want bella… I'll do anything… I'll wait for u my whole life.

Cutie101: Oh… thanks Edward!

HandsomeHunk: No Prob c u soon

Cutie101: Yaa soon…

HandsomeHnk: tmr night seems forever doesn't it?

Cutie101: yaa it does but Don't worry…. I'll be with u by midnight tmr.

HandsomeHunk: Yaa I cant wait to cee ma best friend all grown up. **tears** lol

Cutie101: aww lololol Cheesy Edward real cheesy.

HandsomeHunk: LOl yaa im weird that way.

Cutie101: Ok handsome hunk I gotta go now.

HandsomeHunk: yaa ma cutie.. I gotta go too

Cutie101: LOL just like old times! Bye

HandsomeHunk has signed out.

Cutie101 has signed out.

***********Next day The guys are driving to the airport to pick up the girls. The flight will land in an hour.********************************************************************************

EPOV

I ran my hand through my hair. In an hour or so, I would see Bella. I wondered if she still had that bracelet I gave to her when we were 6.

I was sitting in shotgun next to Emmet in his jeep. Jasper was in the backseat. We were all singing along to "Do You Remember" by Jay Sean that was cranked up to full volume . I usually never sang but I guess it was the excitement of finally seeing Bella, Rosalie and Alice. Bella was the reason I was extra hyper. I wonder what she looked like now. I had always had a huge crush on Bella. I bet that she was even more beautiful then she used to be. The hour in the car passed by really fast. Soon we were at the airport. We waited 5 minutes until I spotted a tiny girl whose hair stuck out at all directions standing next to a beautiful blonde and a even more beautiful brunette. Bella.


	6. Chapter 6 Then, they met again

**A/N ok so I am so totally sneaking. You see… I'm still not un-grounded. Oh and BTW thank you thank you thank you to all the people who put this story on Alerts or the people who reviewed, you guys made my day! I swear I was smiling like crazy when I saw all the alerts! Thank You! You all will get a part in this story I PROMISE you. On with the story! **

We waited 5 minutes until I spotted a tiny girl whose hair stuck out at all directions standing next to a beautiful blonde and an even more beautiful brunette. Bella.

**EmPOV**

I was just standing there, peacefully, in the airport waiting area, trying to make up a song for my teddy-bears when Edweenie nudged me in the ribs.

"Owwww… dude what the hell was that for?" I asked him feeling irritated.

"Look over there." he said pointing in the opposite direction, "JASPER! You look too." He whisper yelled at Jasper. I looked at the direction he was pointing… AND HOLLY LORD! WHO WAS THAT EXTREAMLY SEXY BLONDE! Everything from her head to toe was perfect. She was BEAUTIFUL! Suddenly, it hit me, Beautiful, Blonde. Beautiful Blonde? Beautiful Blonde! Oh My God! Could this possibly be…? Rosalie? I kept looking. A more proper word would be staring. She stood next to a pretty brunette who must be Bella then. And a short pixie-like girl with short pointy hair. That MUST be Alice. She was ALWAYS the shortie!

"Could it be them?" Jasper whispered, his eyes on the short pixie-like one—Alice.

"That's what I was wondering." Edward whispered, never looking away from the brunette.

OHHH I see sparkes fly!

"WAIT! I have an _idea!_" I said.

"Well, that's unusual." Jasper said. I scowled at him.

"I AM the oldest of you 3."

"Yaa… but I'm the youngest and I'm the smartest!" Edward said looking at us. "Tell me your plan Em."

"OK I'll text them to ask where they are and if the all pull out their phones at the same time and I get replies when they put their phones back, means its them." I said smugly.

"GOOD JOB EM! Text 'em." Edward said.

I pulled out my phone and texted the three.

(TEXT) Hey guyz u hre yet? We r waitin. – Em

Suddenly all three girls pulled their phones out. All three of us gasped. My phone beeped. There were 3 texts from the girls all saying that they were here and asking us where we were.

"It's them" I whispered to Edward and Jasper. We slowly crept to stand behind the girls. I stood behind Rose and Edward behind Bella and Jasper behind Alice.

**EdPOV**

I quickly sent the 3 girls a text, telling them to turn around. All three of them did that. All three spun around. Their eyes bugged out when they saw us and then …the screaming began.

"OMG!" Rose screeched jumping into Emmet's arms. I could tell they'd be more than friends some day.

"HAY YOU GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Alice squealed running to Jasper I could also tell that they'd be together and that we would all have to get used to the pixies squealing.

But then my heart melted. As soon as Bella saw me her eyes got all wide.

"EDWARD!" she yelled. Her voice was like bells, nothing compared to all the girls at school who were always showing off to me. Especially Nicole and her two friends, Brianna and Eve. Ugghh I hated them. Eve liked Jasper and Brianna, Emmet. Anyways, she ran up to me but tripped I caught her.

"Clumsy Bella, the same as ever. Just, even more beautiful than she was before." I said spinning her around. When I put her down she blushed.

"Oh my god." Bella said wiping fake tears out of her eyes, "look at my best friend all grownup and oh so handsome." We both laughed.

I realized that my arms were still around her, but I liked it like that. So, I kept taking.

"I missed you A LOT Bells."

"Me too and LOOK!" She said, showing me her wrist. " I still have the bracelet." I felt so happy I could have kissed her. And gosh, I really wanted to. But I shook these thoughts from my head. She was my best friend. "I haven't told ANYONE about the bracelet. Not even Rose and Alice." She said smiling. Then she went to go meet Jasper and Emmet and I went to go meet Rosalie and Alice. When we were done, we all piled into Emmet's jeep and went home.

**2 Days later It's the morning and the girls are getting ready.**

RPOV.

Oh my Goodness! Emmet was the cutest boy I'd ever seen! I couldn't wait to get to school today! My first day in Forks high! YAY!

**APOV**

OK ! Jasper. Is. Cute. That's all I gotta say. Actually NO! Jasper. Is . A. Hottie. There that's all.

BPOV

I LIKE MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS SUPER HOT! IS THAT GOOD OR BAD? PROBABLY BAD! 

**AT THE BOY'S HOUSE. THEY ARE GETTING READY TOO.**

**EmPOV**

I LOVE ROSE! YES LOVE!

**JPOV**

Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice

**EdPOV**

There are only 3 things that matter to me in my life now.

Bella

Bella

Bella

Without her, my life is meaningless.

**A/N Yaa. I KNOW its short**** but, that's how its gonna have to be****. Don't worry, Magic is coming VERY soon. BTW, Hope u liked the and just so you know, Jacob and Tanya are NOT bad guys in this story. First kisses, Dates coming VERY soon. Probably tomorrow. If you have ANY suggestions… feel free to let me kow:P LOL and I'm so sorry, I couldn't find a good song for this chapter. BTW can anyone be my Beta? Oh and if you review, you'll get a sneak peek into the next chapter.**

**-**_AliceCullenForever._


	7. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOOON:

Heey Guys! It's me! Well I know all of you are really mad at me for not updating soon but what happened was that after I wrote my last chapter…my mom and dad started being around the house more often so I was grounded and you know I couldn't really go on my laptop. After I was ungrounded, We went on a vacation to California (btw it was so much fun!) When I came back, My lappie broke down): so yaa and then I just started 8th grade so you know, homework and all. But I have the next chapter all written out and its going to be extra long for you guys! I WILL update by Wednesday. Ohhhh and there's going to be 2 new people in the story guys! Guess whooo? A clue for all you guys who watch Sonny With A Chance…...get ready for the arrival of The greatest actor of our generation and Americas sweetheart! Hahaha now you guys guess whoo? Love all you guys! Oh and just so you know… I've changes the plot a little bit so… soon, the girls will start hating the guys and the guys will start hating the girls but deep down inside the will have crushes on each other(: There is going to be A LOT of flirt fighting because I think its cute when guys and girls who secretly like each other hardly ever get along(: So yaaa. LOL so I'll see you guys soon:)

-OoBedwardandChannyForeveroO yaa I changed my pen name u like?


	8. Chapter 7What Are YOU Doing Here?

A/N yayayayay! Finally after so long man(: I missed you guys:):D ok now for the story. I'll talk more at the end! Casting for this story is on my profile check it out!

EDWARD POV

After I was all dressed and ready, I ran down the stairs so I could go to school when suddenly, I had an idea. CASTING PICS ON MY PROFILE. EDAWRD BELLA ALICE JASPER EMMET ROSALIE AND JACOB ARE THE SAME AS THE MOVIES(:

"Jasper! Emmmmeettt!" I yelled, running downstairs.

"Whhaaaaadaaayaawaantt?" Both of them yelled back.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them.

Both of them came out of their rooms fully dressed, well except for Emmet who didn't have his shoes on, with confused looks on their faces.

"Wow! Your little crush on Bella has really changed you hasn't it? You're asking us if we are ready that's a surprise."Jasper said.

"Yaa man no kiddin' I mean when was the last time he even said 'please' to us nicely." Emmet said scratching his head.

"Hey! You don't say 'please' either Mr. I-think-I'm-so-nice. And Jasper, I DO NOT have a crush on Bella, she's just a good friend." I said defending myself.

"Whatever dude!" They both said.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Our mom Esme yelled, "I'm going to go and drop off Kate at school (A/N Kate is their 6-year-old sister..she plays a BIG part in this story) and I think its about time you three head off as well. Oh and I almost forgot-Chad is going to be here in a couple of minutes, so take him to school too."

"OK mom, you have fun dropping Kate off at school ," I said sarcastically. But then I got serious, "I just wanted to ask if we could borrow the 7-seater to get to school you know we could give the girls a ride. That was my brilliant idea and I would have told these dorks before is they had listened. But no—they start saying that I have a crush on Bella and… WHAT THE HELL CHAD IS COMING?" I asked mom, shocked.

Chad Dylan Cooper was our cousin and he was a celebrity! He was usually referred to 'The Greatest Actor Of Our Generation' or whatever he was just a T.V actor. He worked on a T.V show called 'Mackenzie Falls' and he was A LOT of fun to be around. I couldn't believe that he was going to a public school with us. I thought Chad hated anything to do with normal people. But, he loved us. Around us he was just Chad not CDC, Americas Bad Boy he usually showed people he was. WOW! I couldn't believe I was going to see him again after 4 years! This was just WAY too exiting.

My mom smiled, "Yes hon, Chad's coming. You can ask him why when he gets here which should be," she lifted her wrist to check her watch, "Right about-"

"Now!" a voice said.

All four of us turned our heads around to find Chad standing near the front door. He had a blue, tight fitting v-neck long sleeved t-shirt on which really brought out his eyes. And a pair of jeans with blue and white sneakers. That outfit seemed awfully familiar for me. I looked down at myself and I noticed that I had the exact same outfit on except all the blue in his outfit was green in mine so it would bring out my eyes. I smiled.

"Yo bro!" I said to Chad, "We match! Sorta."

"Yaa Ed man I feel so welcome and so loved" sarcasm from every word he spoke.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddd!" Emmet yelled while running down the stairs, "DUDE! YOU CAAAAMMMMMMMMMMME! He ran up to Chad and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"Yaa dude, now if you stop trying to kill me, maybe I'll say 'hi' back to you!" Chad grunted.

"Oops! Sorry!" Emmett apologized.

"S'kay man" Chad said hugging Emmett.

"Chad! What's up dude? Haven't seen you in forever!" Jasper said joyfully coming down the stairs to hug.

"Yaa Dude…you look cool." Said Chad. Everyone laughed when he said that.

"Chad sweetie! It's been a long time since I've seen you and my, haven't you grown nice, tall and handsome. Said Mom.

"Thanks auntie Esme and I missed you too." Said Chad as he hugged mom.

"Hey Chad my bro!" I said hugging him

"Edward! My dude!" Chad said, "I missed you man!"

"Same here!" I said.

"OK guys! I'm going! And yes Edward, you may borrow the 7 seater, but you might want to take the 8 seater because you never know, Chad might find himself a cute girlfriend today." Mom said smiling and walking out the door.

"Unlikely!" Chad called, smiling. Then he turned back to us, "but why do we need a 7 or 8 seater? Can't we just go in a normal car?"

"Nahh! We're taking our best friends who just got here from Phoenix to school with us. They live right next door." Just like they used to when we where little. I whipped out my cell and texted Bella asking how they would feel if we gave them a ride to school today.

_**(TXT) Heyy Bells. So I was just wondering if we could give you guys a ride to school today. I mean we live right next door rite? So why nt? Or we could go together everyday… that would be cool. Msg bak quick.**_

_**-Edward oxox**_

"Awwe maan, now I'm gonna feel like the 7th wheel!" Chad whined as my phone buzzed, indicating that I had a message. " I bet you all have crushes on them already!"

"Well, they aren't our girlfriends." Jasper said while Emmet ran upstairs saying that he had to put on his shoes.

"And apparently, you aren't going to be a 7th wheel. Bella just texted me saying that their cousin, who is a girl, is staying with them for a year. So I guess we are going to have to take the 8 seater." I said

"Guys I'm ready! Let's go!" said Emmet.

"But Chad wait! Don't take this as an offensive question because it isn't but, why are you here?" Jasper asked.

Then Chad told us how the boss of Condor Studios (the place where Mackenzie Falls is filmed) wanted the stars in his studio to experience The Real World for a year so that's why. Then we all went outside. Chad, Emmet and Jasper went to sit in the car and Emmet called driving it. I went next door and rung the bell. Bella answered the door. She looked really pretty today. Her hair was straightened in a way that made it look naturally perfect. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a white t-shit that said Cutie on it and a knee length navy blue sweater.

"Oh, hey Edward" she said smiling. I couldn't help but notice the butterflies that where in my stomach as she hugged me.

"Hey Bella. You guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Well, I am. Wait a sec," She turned her head around and yelled, "ROSE, ALICE, and SONNY! The boys are here! Are you guys ready?"

"Almost." Came three different voices from upstairs. One of then that I didn't recognize, that must have been 'Sonny' their cousin.

"OOOK I'm GOING WITH EDWARD OUT TO THE CAR! COME WHEN YOU'RE READY!"

"Ok Bella just go!" Alice the evil pixie said.

"Lets go!" Bella said grabbing my arm.

As we were walking to the car, I asked Bella if she was a fan of _**Mackenzie Falls**_. I found out that she was and she absolutely LOVED Chad Dylan Cooper. Then I asked if Alice and Rosalie did too. She said that they did… especially Alice. So, when we got to the car, I told her that we had a surprise for her. Then I opened the car door. Bell a looked in then yelled.

"Oh MY GOD YOUR CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" she yelled

Chad smirked, "Yes. Yes I am and you must be…hmmm…you don't look like a Rosalie or an Alice so you must be Bella." He said, "and you must be Alice and Rosalie." He said pointing at the blond and raven haired girl in the door way of the car.

"WOW! Your Chad Dylan Cooper and WOW you're a good guesser." Said Rosalie.

"He's our cousin… here for vaca." Said Emmet smiling at Rosalie. She smiled back and went to sit beside him.

Alice. Alice just stood there with her eyes wide open. She opened her mouth then closed it. Then opened it. Then closed it. Finally she opened her mouth and her eyes got duper wide. Rosale and Bella put their hands over their ears and motioned for me, Jasper and Emmet to do the same. But that still didn't block Alice's scream.

" ITTS CHAD DYLAN ." She screamed, hugging him.

"Umm…yaa I am but don't treat me like a celebrity, just treat me like a friend." He said smiling.

"OK!" Alice said beaming about the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper was her friend as she sat down.

"So, where's your cousin? " Jasper asked.

Rosalie, Alice and Bella shared a look.

"Umm..she's coming." Rose said.

Just then the door of the van opened and a brunette with big brown eyes and pale skin got in. She had a very big smile on her face. She was really pretty, I instantly recognized her.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully, "I'm Sonny Munroe. You might know me from the T.V show So Random!" She said.

"OMG I am a BIG fan." Emmet said, "Nice to meet you!"

"OHH so this is your cousin nice to meet you too!"Jasper said smiling like a maniac.

"Yaa me three I LOVE your show!" I said.

We all laughed.

Chad turned his head around from looking out the window to us.

"Oh hey! You must be… SONNY!"

"ARRGGGG CHAD?"

"SONNY?"

"CHAD?"

"SONNY?"

"CHAD?"

"SONNY?"

"CHAD! What the HECK are you doing here?"

WHAT? They knew each other?

**BPOV**

WHAT! They knew each other? Then I remembered that their shows where filmed in the same studios. Chad must be here for the "Real World" thing too. I looked around everyone was frozen, it was probably shock. I mean who didn't know about the feud between the two shows? Then I heard Alice's voice.

"Hehe well, um, I guess we all know each other eh? Well now ummm… hehe lets get to school now you know? EDWARD! Lets gooo…" 

"WAIT!" Sonny and Chad both yelled at us. They turned back to look at each other. A smirk formed on Chad's face.

"Just couldn't keep away from me for a year could you Munroe?" He asked Sonny.

"Chad you egoistic jerk -throb-" What the HECK was a jerk-throb? " –I wasn't following you. I'm here to spend my 'Real World' time with my cousins. The last person I would want to see right now is you." She snapped back.

"Well then good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD"

"So, are we good Munroe?" asked Chad

"Oh we are SO good Cooper!"

Then they sat down as far from each other as possible.

"Umm… yaa lets go" I said, sitting shotgun.

Finally we got to Forks High School. Me, Edward , Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett got out of the car pretty quick but Chad stalled in the door way just to annoy Sonny. Jasper went over to him and pulled him out. As soon as he came out, Zafrina, the most popular girl in school (or so as the boys had said) saw him and screamed.

"OHMICHAD! ITS CHAD!" she yelled. Next thing I knew, almost every girl in the school was running towards us.

"Humph! Here come the crazed fan girls" said Sonny crossing her arms. There was something going on here for sure.

"Awww is little Miss Funshine jealous? Don't worry I think there must be at least ONE fan of yours in this school."

"No why would I be jealous? And I know I have more a fan in this school." As soon as she said that a boy saw her and yelled…

"IT'S SONNY MUNROE GUYS!" He yelled. Then It was the guys running towards us.

"HA! Take that Pooper!" Sonny said.

But before they could start a proper fight, a teacher came and shooed away all the crazed fans. Just as they left four girls appeared.

**A/N HIII guys! OK soo mini cliffy! So I need to know which 2 couples you guys wanna hear about the most**

**Bella-Edward**

**Sonny-Chad**

**Rosalie-Emmet**

**Alice-Jasper**

**I prefer writing about Bella/Edward and Sonny/Chad. So tell me in a review or leave me a message. If you guys don't tell me then well, the story's going to get pretty messy. So yaa tell me. LOL. Also tell me who you think these girls are—they HAVE been mentioned. **


	9. Special

Hi Guys! It's me here! OK I know you guys are mad at me right now but I swear I have the next 3 chapters all WRITTEN out. Unfortunately, I'm still typing them. So I started to update my first one and I decided to leave you guys a message. I have a website for this story now… its: ./ . I'm pretty proud of it so far. I'm going to be putting up a little slideshow of the characters in this story by the end of today so check it out. Also I will put up a lot of stuff such as sneak peeks, polls, shutouts, advice and such(: SO ya become a member and It'll be cool(: hehehehe okay I'm going to write out the next chapters for you guys. Oh and about the couples… I got totally mixed reviews, so I'm going to just do all of them…my faves so far are BxE, CxS and AxJ ahahah I don't really know what to do in RxEm's case…

Anyways…lots of drama coming up... and a lot of cuteness as well… there will be LOADS of the love/hate relationship… Next chapter isn't the happiest so I'm going to upload it with the chapter that comes after it as well….if that made any sense at all. So, I'm doing no Halloween special, sorry! But The Christmas special is only one chapter away. Actually, the Christmas special is quite long because who doesn't love Christmas? Ooh and its going to be SUPER cute and SUPER fluffy…. But because I love you guys, I'll tell you some stuff:

P.S this is for The Christmas Special, they hate each other then ( or at least they THINK they hate each other)

The girls and the Boys have to live together for 2 weeks

Bella and Edward have a cute fluffy food fight

Alice and Jasper decorate the hallways

Rose and Emmett have fun in the snow while putting up lights

Sonny and Chad decorate Christmas TreeS 

Cute, Cute, Cute

+ NO PARENTS!

Heheh exited? I know I am . C u guys:)


End file.
